


Benevolence

by hikarinaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: CSA, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Pelvic Exam Gone Wrong(gone assaulty), mention of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinaki/pseuds/hikarinaki
Summary: Hapi had once been grateful to have been found by such a kind and learned woman. But after one month in her care, Hapi finds that Cornelia's obsessive care extends far further and for more intimate than she could have imagined.
Relationships: Hapi/Cornelia Arnim
Kudos: 2





	Benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a part of a larger au that i'm working on, but this scene didn't quite fit with the flow of how the larger story is going. This will have happened but will be referenced instead of shown. The au consists primarily of Hapi having left her village at a later age and also Cornelia isn't replaced by slither until later.

Being found by Cornelia hadn’t been that bad at first. Even though Hapi was old enough to take care of herself, there was no denying that the outside world was far cruller than she had could have anticipated. All she wanted was to be free of her suffocating village, their strict traditions. Being found by a beautiful older woman and not by bandits or slavers was initially a stroke of luck, at least, at first. 

Hapi does not remember the first time she and Cornelia had met, as Hapi had been collapsed on the road. Delirious from hunger and sleep deprived, her conscious left her. And when Hapi next awoke, she was in a dry bed in an unfamiliar cabin. Hapi quickly found that she had been washed and changed into fresh clothes, with an odd heavy scent covering her body. It was then that Cornelia entered Hapi's room, wearing a warm smile and a rather revealing dress. Upon attempting to communicate, it was soon discovered that Hapi's dialect was far more antiquated than anything spoken in the surrounding world. But luckily, Cornelia as one of Adrestia's foremost academics, was able to understand the girl.

Hapi was quiet at first, carefully observing and taking in all that she could. Cornelia however showed no sign of any ill intentions, at least for that first moon. Hapi was allowed to spend her time recovering while Cornelia tended to the cottage and cared for her needs. Hapi was, perhaps becoming comfortable.

That was however, until after one full month had passed, Cornelia's attitude began to shift. Cornelia kept checking Hapi's bed, asking if her clothes needed to be washed. Hapi said they were fine. Not believing her, Cornelia roughly checked the sheets and Hapi's clothes, finding them clean. Cornelia's face then creased in concern.

"Hapi, I need to give you a medical exam today," Cornelia said that next day after lunch.

"Medical? But I don't feel sick," Hapi replies, her face scrunching up.

Cornelia gives her a warm smile. "It's alright. I just need you to take off your clothes and lie down for me, alright? Go and get ready, I'll meet you in your room."

Hapi feels a sharp sense of foreboding, but has no reason to refuse. Cornelia has been keeping a careful eye on her health this whole time, perhaps there is something wrong that Hapi cannot detect.

Hapi does as she is told, lying back on top of the covers with her legs closed and her arms crossed over her chest. It's a bit chilly like this, but thankfully, Cornelia arrives soon enough. When she does, Hapi sees that Cornelia has brought with her several objects. One is some sort of metal tool that Hapi doens't recognise, another appears to be a toy that Hapi knew to only be for adult women, and so she finds herself further confused. Cornelia sets the objects down and stands at the foot of Hapi's bed. She looks Hapi up and down, her gaze lingering.

"Hapi, open your legs for me."

Hapi hesitates at first but slowly complies, feeling a distinct chill when Cornelia's eyes fall between Hapi's thighs.

“Hapi, you said you have seen ten and five years, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Have you bled before?”

Hapi’s brows furrow. “Bled...yes I have been injured. I have spilled blood.”

Cornelia shakes her head. “No, not that, my dear,” Cornelia kneels and suddenly places her hand to cup Hapi's nethers. “I mean, here.”

“Oh, moon blood,” Hapi replies. “No.”

“Never?”

Hapi shrugs.

“Have you ever slept with a man?”

“I slept with my brothers and fathers.”

Cornelia lets out a short sigh. “No, ah, forgive me. I should be more precise. Have you ever had sexual intercourse with a man?”

Hapi gives Cornelia another confused look. “Why are you asking?”

“I am merely wanting to be certain. If you are pregnant, it would be best to know as soon as possible.”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“You’ve never had sex with a man?”

“No.” Hapi doesn’t really understand the line of questioning. 

“Well, please allow me to examine you anyway,” she presses her lips together. “Who knows what might have happened to you when you were alone in the woods.”

Hapi stares back at Cornelia, trying to decipher her. They had only met so recently, and yet she already seemed so invested in Hapi? It doesn’t really make sense. Hapi’s grateful not to be alone, to have clothes and food, but...

“Here,” Cornelia says, one finger pressing into the peak of Hapi’s folds before drawing swiftly downward. “Please, just relax. This will make the process less painful.”

“Why are doing that?”

“I read once that it was tradition for older members of the same sex to engage with their youngers in this way. Am I wrong?”

Hapi’s hips jerk and she tries to writhe out of Cornelia’s grip, but Cornelia brings her other hand down to clamp Hapi in place.

“Not to worry, just a little more. This is only so that the exam will be less painful,” Cornelia then gives Hapi a look of pity. “Oh dear, have you yet to explore yourself like this?”

Hapi doesn’t answer. She’s not supposed to answer to her. Cornelia isn’t the one who was meant to do this. Regardless, Hapi’s only desire had been to no longer be bound by her traditions. The education of which she speaks, was never meant to be—

Hapi suddenly lets out a strained moan and feels her body start to grow weak. She has touched herself, even kissed one of the girls in her village. But this—

“It’s alright Hapi, just relax,” Cornelia soothes. 

Hapi lets out a strained whine and wraps her arms around her chest. It’s starting to build, to loosen, and Hapi feels herself slipping away. Cornelia’s thumb continues to circle Hapi’s clit, and she squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to see, just wanting it to be over with. She does not want to see the look upon Cornelia’s face. A dark mix of fascination and intrigue. 

“Please, Hapi, it’s alright. Just give in to the pleasure. I will even reward you for behaving.”

“R-reward?” Hapi gasps.

“Yes, I meant to only use this as a means to make this procedure run more smoothly, but now—” She increases her pace and Hapi suddenly feels a finger sliding inside her, curling up and drawing out another flash of heat. "Your body is clearly aching for this. It would only be fair for me to help you discover the pleasures that your body can experience"

“No—stop!” Hapi cries, now trying to escape in earnest.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to be ashamed. Just embrace it.”

Ashamed? Why would Hapi be ashamed? Why would she run from her own body? The only thing Hapi is trying to escape is the assault of this woman’s unwanted touch.

Hapi screams as she feels something come undone inside her, and the burn of tainted pleasure opens up and fills her body to the brim. Tears prick in her eyes and her body goes limp. Unable to struggle further even as Cornelia’s fingers continue to probe.

With Hapi’s tight passage now loosened from release, Cornelia holds her open and reaches for her tool. “Now dear, this may feel uncomfortable, but I promise it wont hurt.”

Hapi’s body tenses and she feels cold metal start to part her folds and enter her cavern. Hapi screams while Cornelia attempts to comfort her again with strokes to Hapi’s swollen clitoris. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Just relax. I must be able to see inside to be sure that everything is in order.”

Hapi bites down on her lower lip, hard enough that she draws blood. 

Sure, it doesn’t hurt, the tool slides in effortlessly, and clearly Cornelia must be satisfied by what she sees.

Cornelia removes the speculum and sets it aside, pausing to lick one of her fingers clean. “I taste no irregularity either. So regardless of wether you have been truthful, you are healthy.”

Cornelia’s words barely make sense to Hapi anymore, her head is swimming, drowned in endorphins and tainted with fear. 

"Now, for your reward," Cornelia continues, reaching down and grabbing the dildo she had prepared.

"Why did you bring that?" Hapi snarls. "I thought you just wanted to examine me."

"Oh, please do not misunderstand me. That was my intention. But, I thought to offer this to you, as a gift. Although it seems that I may need to demonstrate it's use."

Hapi pushes herself upright and squeezes her legs shut. "Get away from me."

Cornelia's face then falls. "Oh no my dearest. Whatever is the matter? I promise that I won't hurt you," Cornelia croons as she draws closer to the quivering girl. "Here, let me join you." Cornelia then begins to disrobe, exposing her generous busom and enticing curves. 

Seeing this, Hapi feels a burst of heat in her stomach and she squeezes her hips together.

Does she...secretly want this? Is she...enjoying it?

No. Hapi doesn't want this. She doesn't want--

Before Hapi can collect her thoughts, Cornelia's naked body is on her, pressing her into the bed. Hapi writhes and tries to pull away but soon finds that her body betrays her. Hapi hears Cornelia chanting a spell, and magic courses through Hapi's body.

Hapi goes limp, unable to resist even as Cornelia parts Hapi's legs again. Hapi feels a warm, soft object press against her folds and then start to slide inside.

"Here, this dildo is special. It's enchanted as to feel as real as possible. There is no need to seek out a man when you are in possession of such a tool." she murmurs, working the dildo farther inside Hapi's wet cunt.

Hapi moans involuntarily. While she cannot move, her body still convulses from the feeling of a firm member probing within her. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't feel bad, but its still burns. She starts to cry again, unable to even move or resist has Cornelia starts to fuck her harder and harder. Hapi cannot even understand why, or what is happening. Why isn't Cornelia stopping? Why is she only going harder and faster the more that Hapi cries. Hapi cums again, and again, her body wracked with spasms and a quivering climax. Sweat pools between their bodies and keeps them stuck together.

"Oh my, dear Hapi. You are so beautiful," she reaches up to caress Hapi's cheek. Hapi who is slack-jawed, staring sightlessly up into space. Her mind trying desperately to escape while her body cannot. "You seem so exhausted now. Next time, I will teach you how to please another woman properly," she murmurs, wrapping her legs around onf of Hapi's thighs. "And you will have to forgive me. You are just so irresistible, I can't help but want to find my climax here as well."

If Hapi were in her body, she would feel Cornelia's hot wet heat press into her thigh. She would hear the older woman's moans as she rides herself into a climax. She would even have felt as Cornelia's lips take hapi's into a sudden and desperate kiss in the moment of her orgasm. But Hapi isn't there. Her body is but her mind has fled. Cornelia however, doesn't seem to notice or care. She continues to toy with Hapi's body. Her breasts, her hairless cunt and her slender fingers. Cornelia indeed, doesn't seem to see Hapi either. She doesn't see a lost, scared young woman. BUt she sees someone else. Perhaps her own younger self, or a lost lover whom she can no longer reach. Hapi does not know. Regardless, Cornelia cradles this girl's limp body like a precious doll.

"Sweet Hapi, I have so much more in store for you," she whispers, but Hapi still does not hear.


End file.
